Skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward the development of systems designed to generate and transfer energy from the motion passing objects, such as vehicles. However, current efforts have not yielded entirely acceptable results. For instance, known such systems are expensive, inefficient, unreliable, difficult and expensive to manufacture, and notoriously impracticable. Given these ongoing and other shortcomings, the need for continued improvement in the art is evident.